


Birthday nostalgia

by ReikoNatsume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I cried during writing it, enjoy my sad fic with happy ending because apparently I can't write things without a sappy ending, for Dreamtale's twins birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: A little something for Dream's and Nightmare's birthday. I hope you enjoy ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Birthday nostalgia

Nightmare was sitting by the window looking at the snowy ground, everything bathed in quiet, covered by the thick falling snow. He had sent his team out today on some easy mission, so he was alone in the castle, just him, hot coffee and nostalgia of the day. It was 21 of December, his and Dream’s birthday. He couldn’t stop himself from reminiscing about their past birthdays, the little trinkets they gave each other, the sweets Nightmare would always buy to act as their birthday cake, be it a bar of chocolate or some cookies. He remembered them making snowmen, dressing them up with flowers from the magic filled clearings which lived in eternal summer, making angels in the snow, their skeletal bodies less sensitive to the cold... his whole body shook with repressed sobs; he knew those days won’t return, not with them constantly fighting for the balance, not with Dream hating his corrupted form, form he would never be able to change no matter what he tries. Nightmare finished his coffee and curled up, crying for his lost brother. He would probably wallow for longer if not for some idiot ringing the bell at the main entrance to the castle. Nightmare angrily swiped at his teary face as he shortcut to the door and opened it harshly “What do you want!?” he shouted with furious expression that turned to shock and confusion when he saw who was behind the door. 

\------------ 

Dream looked at the small wrapped in purple paper gift in his hands to them look unsure at the door to his brother’s castle. He breathed deeply, steeling himself. In the morning Ink and Blue made him birthday breakfast and gave him some gifts reminding him what day it is today. His birthday, their birthday. The occasion made him miss his big brother even more than usual. He excused himself from his friends' company and took the book he saw in one of the AUs that reminded him of his brother, wrapped it in paper and came here, only to start doubting himself even before he knocked on the door. He shook his head, as if getting rid of useless thoughts and used the ring by the door. He didn’t wait long when the door flew open with Nightmare screaming. He was about to apologize for angering his brother when he noticed Nightmare’s expression start changing. He gathered whatever bravery he had left and smiled “Good afternoon brother, and happy birthday.” he said cheerfully, ignoring the tearstains on his brother’s face, knowing calling attention to it would either embarrass or anger him. 

Nightmare looked at his brother shocked still until the words registered to him “Happy birthday.” he whispered lost for words for once in his long life. Dream beamed brightly, those two words meaning more to him than anything. Nightmare looked at the snow starting to cover Dream’s skull and opened the door wider “Do... do you want to come inside?” he asked hesitantly making Dream nod enthusiastically. The younger brother came in and shook the snow off his clothes and body “It’s really warm inside, and pretty.” Nightmare smiled slightly as he led the way to the kitchen “Thank you. Coffee, tea, anything else?” Dream looked at his brother smiling gently “Do you have hot chocolate?” Nightmare rolled his eye “With Cross, Killer and Dust addicted to chocolate it would be weird if I didn’t.” He said preparing the drinks and some cookies. After two cups of hot chocolate were ready, they sat in silence drinking it. 

“Oh, here brother, for you.” Dream said holding out the gift. Nightmare took it hesitantly with weird look on his face “I...” Nightmare started only for Dream to interrupt him “Oh, don’t worry about anything for me, I’m just happy to see you today.” Nightmare got up from the table and shortcut away. Dream sat there with sadness welling up inside him. What he didn’t expect was for Nightmare to return with a box wrapped in yellow paper, faded from time. Dream took it with shaking hands and looked at Nightmare who avoided his eyes with anxious expression. Dream unwrapped the gift carefully and felt tears fall down his face as he saw what was inside. 

\-----flashback----- 

Little Dream was looking at the wares of the traveling merchant while Nightmare exchanged some goods for food, medicine and other things. “Brother, brother look! Look how pretty it is!” the positive guardian pointed at a beautiful, golden necklace with yellowish white crystal with runes carved into it. “Isn’t it? Pretty little thing, rare too, with protective magic carved into it. Because of that it’s also rather expensive, don’t dream about getting it.” the merchant said making Dream frown sadly “Oh, I see. Sorry brother, it’s not that important anymore.” Nightmare looked at Dream with calculating eyes “Why don’t you take some chocolate and return to the tree while I finish getting the medicine?” Dream smiled at the prospect of a treat and nodded. Nightmare gave chocolate to Dream who left with a wave towards the merchant. 

\-----end flashback----- 

Dream was looking at the very necklace that took his attention mere few months before Nightmare’s corruption with tears falling down his face. Nightmare was panicking internally until Dream looked up with a small smile “You got it for me? I... how, it was so expensive?” Nightmare shrugged “I found a lot of crystals in the forest and exchanged them for the necklace.” he said quietly while Dream shot up, circled the table to Nightmare’s side and hugged his brother tightly “Thank you, thank you so much. I love you brother.” Nightmare flinched and pushed Dream gently away “No, you don’t. Don’t lie to me just because it’s our birthday.” he whispered with hurt voice only to flinch when Dream grabbed his shoulders “I didn’t lie. I love you and always will, no matter what.” Nightmare looked at Dream’s face and after finding nothing except the truth started crying “But I can’t go back... can’t be how I was in the past.” Dream smiled and held Nightmare’s face in his hands, his thumbs cleaning away the tears “I don’t want that, I want you, no matter how you look.” Nightmare hugged Dream tightly and whispered the words that he held in for long time, too scared of being rejected. 

“I love you too little brother.”


End file.
